1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display field, and more particularly to an array substrate, a manufacturing method for the same and a liquid crystal display panel having the array substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
In a pixel structure of an array substrate as shown in FIG. 1, a pixel electrode layer 11 requires to be electrically connected with a metal layer M of a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) through a contact hole (via) 13 formed in the passivation layer 12. However, a thickness of the pixel electrode layer 11 is 40-60 nanometers and a thickness of the passivation layer 12 is 1.5-3 micrometers and an opening of the contact hole 13 is smaller such that the film-breaking probability of the pixel electrode layer 11 formed in the contact hole 13 is larger or a thickness of the pixel electrode layer 11 formed in the contact hole 13 is smaller. Therefore, a resistance value of the pixel electrode layer 11 at the contact hole portion 13 is higher so as to affect the display quality. In order to improve this problem, the conventional art provides a pixel structure as shown in FIG. 2, a floating electrode layer 14 is added in the contact hole 13, and the pixel electrode layer 11 is electrically connected to the TFT metal layer M through the bridging of the floating electrode layer 14 in order to decrease the resistance value and the film-breaking probability of the pixel electrode layer 11 at the contact hole 13. However, in order to avoid a short circuit of the floating electrode layer 14 and a common electrode layer 15, an edge distance between the common electrode layer 15 and the floating electrode layer 14 should be increased. Therefore, a size of the black matrix (BM) layer 16 is increased so as to decrease aperture ratio of the pixel.